


Um pedaço de sua alma

by orphan_account



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Multi, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alguns dizem que, quando você morre, sua vida inteira passa diante de seus olhos como um filme. A franquia da vida de Eddie com certeza não ganharia o Oscar.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Um pedaço de sua alma

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey!!!! É legal poder escrever algo com reddie novamente (faz uns bons 2 anos). Prontos para termos uma fusão Eddie!1990 com Eddie!2019? 
> 
> E vamos de retiro espiritual. Boa leitura.

A morte era uma sensação quase semelhante à um efeito calmante de um chá quente antes de dormir. Talvez ela fosse diferente para cada um que a experimentou. Para Eddie, era como estar meio adormecido, com seu corpo dormente e pesado sob uma superfície lisa e quente. Ele ainda tinha consciência sobre tudo ao seu redor, mas não conseguia se mexer ou sentir. A morte era isso? A improdutividade de seu corpo? Ele ficaria consciente, em um lugar vazio na sua mente até o fim dos tempos?

Eddie queria poder entender aquela sensação. Era como ser um pequeno grão de areia perdido no espaço. Ele tentou mexer seu braço afim de tirá-lo de cima de sua ferida aberta. Ele queria abraçar a jaqueta de Richie e chorar solitário pelo medo que começara a crescer em seu interior. Podia ouvir seus amigos insultando Pennywise, mas não poderia sorrir ou verificá-los; Eddie havia morrido bem ali, naquelas pedras úmidas, sem ninguém ao seu lado. Talvez fosse um pensamento egoísta, afinal, matar o palhaço era mais urgente do que chorar por um caso perdido que ele era.

Eddie não era médico, mas era analista de risco. E mesmo que seu cargo não tratasse sobre casos terminais de acidentes físicos, ele sabia bem que não tinha muito tempo. Não era como se ele fosse sobreviver a uma perfuração em seu estômago; era bem provável que algum orgão importante de seu corpo tenha voado para algum lugar da caverna. Eddie e seus restos mortais estavam por toda parte.

Ele tentou piscar, ou achou que tentou. Era confuso demais. Ainda estava na caverna, sentia que estava conectado ao corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que era um ser estéril fora do mundo real e preso em um vazio absoluto. Eddie se perguntou se aquele era o inferno, local onde sempre ouvia falar nos cultos religiosos que acompanhava com sua mãe aos domingos.

De repente, tudo ao seu redor ficou confuso. Ele pôde ouvir um choro desesperado em seu ouvido. Seu coração se afundou em angústia ao reconhecer aquele som: era Richie, seu melhor amigo, que estava chorando. Eddie queria dizer que estava tudo bem. Ele quase poderia sentir o calor do corpo do amigo contra o seu. Eddie queria poder mudar suas últimas palavras, falar para Richie seguir em frente e tentar ser quem Kaspbrak não teve coragem de ser. Para se casar com alguém que o ame de modo correto, para aceitar a promoção do programa de TV, para comer besteiras e passar os fins de semana rindo de comédias da Netflix. Ele queria que Richie tivesse uma vida boa. Ele queria poder abraçá-lo de volta e fazer um discurso sobre como Tozier o salvou de todas as maneiras que alguém poder ter salvo.

Mas Eddie estava morto. E ele não pôde dizer absolutamente nada disso. Ele não conseguia ver ou ouvir direito o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que algo estava errado. O som abafado da voz de Bill e Mike eram alarmantes. Richie não estava o soltando.

A primeira pedra caiu sobre sua cabeça e, por mais estranho que seja, Eddie não a sentiu de modo literal, mas sabia que ela estava ali. Ele quis gemer de dor pelo baque, mas não tinha dor para ele ter esse reflexo. Eddie sentiu-se frio de repente, pois as vozes de seus amigos iam se distanciando junto com o abraço quente de Richie.

_"Não podemos deixá-lo aqui! Está escuro! Vocês sabem que ele odeia-"_

E as pedras o enterraram lentamente. E Eddie ainda queria dizer que estava tudo bem, mesmo estando em um lugar repulsivo quanto aquele. Tinha consciência de que aquele seria seu final de qualquer forma; enterrado na sujeira e umidade do esgoto, consciente de sua morte e não sabendo como parar aquela sensação de vazio.

Como esperado, assim que tudo desabou sob seu corpo, Eddie não viu nada além de escuridão. Ele queria se agachar e chorar compulsivamente. Esse era seu destino? Estar consciente no espaço e assistir seu corpo apodrecer debaixo da Neibolt? Por mais que tenha sido uma morte honrosa, ele ainda se sentia um merda, pois nada no mundo mudaria o fato de que ele desperdiçou toda a sua vida para no fim acabar ali, no lugar que ele mais odeia de todo o mundo.

_"Hey, Richie! Olhe, eu achei uma tartaruga!"_

A voz infantil soou em seus ouvidos no meio da escuridão. Eddie queria seguir aquela voz; era a sua voz! Ele tentou esticar o corpo para alcançar aquele som abstrato e, de repente, piscou.

Ele piscou seus olhos debaixo das pedras e a luz solar esquentou seu corpo gelado. Eddie apertou o gramado com certa relutância enquanto erguia os olhos cor de chocolate para verificar onde estava. Ele não teve tempo de pensar quando dois meninos pularam acima de seu corpo como se fosse um artefato olímpico. Eddie franziu o cenho tentando entender, até ver o garotinho de camisa polo azul com uma pequena tartaruguinha nas mãos. Ele tinha os olhos brilhantes e o garoto ao seu lado catucava o casco do animal com todo cuidado. Apesar da atenção, a tartaruga não parecia nada envergonhada e mostrava sua cabeça com total coragem, encarando os meninos sorridentes e entusiasmados com a nova amiga.

— Podemos ficar com ela? — o menino de blusa berrante e óculos grandes perguntou.

— Sim. Ela será nossa filha! — finalmente, o garoto de blusa polo respondeu com total inocência. As risadas que vieram a seguir eram tão doces que Eddie não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele reconhecia aquela cena.

Aqueles eram ele e Richie de apenas nove anos. Eles ainda não tinham ideia das maldades do mundo ou do ódio que Derry carregava. Andavam de mãos dadas e falavam sobre casamentos quase o dia inteiro. Aquela tartaruga fora muito especial para os dois; apenas fortaleceu o laço inocente e puro das duas crianças.

— Vocês pareciam animados com a paternidade. — uma voz suave soou acima de si. Eddie ergueu os olhos para deslumbrar um homem um pouco mais alto do que ele, com cabelos loiros elegantemente bagunçados e sedosos. Ele usava óculos redondos com a armação dourada e um terno realmente fora de moda. Em seu dedo mindinho, havia um anel extravagante que, em qualquer mão ficaria de muito mal gosto, mas nele, parecia apenas fazer com que brilhasse ainda mais. Seu sorriso era caloroso e Eddie quase sentiu abraçado por ele, perguntando-se o que diabos aquele homem de rosto belo e feições delicadas estava fazendo ali.

— Quem é você? — seu primeiro questionamento saiu rude e, ainda no chão, Eddie o viu rir tão delicadamente que parecia que quebraria.

— É um pouco mais difícil de explicar do que imagina, Edward. Que tal darmos um passeio? — convidou estendendo a mão. Eddie não aceitou, porém. Colocou uma carranca em seu rosto e se levantou sozinho. Aquilo não parecia abalar o homem desconhecido que, com as mãos nos bolsos, começou a caminhar devagar, aproveitando a brisa suave em seu rosto.

Eddie o seguiu, meio a contra gosto.

— Você entende... é complicado para mim explicar quem eu sou ou o que está acontecendo. — tentou dizer baixinho e Eddie o interrompeu:

— Eu estou morto. Eu... eu sei disso. Eu senti. — disse. O homem parou para observar o mini-Eddie e o mini-Richie se divertirem com a tartaruga na beira do lago. Eddie sorriu com certa nostalgia e saudade. — Você está aqui para me guiar?

— Basicamente. — respondeu. — Mas entender quem eu sou é apenas complicado demais...

— Tente. Não estou acompanhando um desconhecido para um retiro espiritual. — cruzou os braços com certa raiva em sua voz. O homem riu, como se o modo que Eddie agisse fosse alguma piada interna para si. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele voltou a andar, encarando sempre em frente e deixando mini-Eddie e mini-Richie correndo e rindo para trás.

— Pense no mundo como um grande labirinto de espelhos. — começou simples, tomando cuidado com suas palavras. — Há diversos espelhos a sua volta e, portanto, diversos reflexos. Imagine que esses reflexos existam em algum lugar, apenas não podem se tocar ou saber que existem. Eles vivem vidas diferentes, muitas vezes nem se parecem fisicamente, mas ainda têm a mesma alma. Interligados, reencarnando em pedaços, até se juntarem em apenas um só.

— Está me dizendo que sou apenas um pedaço de uma alma inteira? — Eddie franziu o cenho nervoso. Não sabia o porque, mas aquilo apavorava.

— Sim. E eu também sou um dos pedaços. — o homem parou novamente e o encarou. — Meu nome é Edward Kaspbrak. Eu fui morto por Pennywise em 1990, em Derry Inn. Eu estou aqui pois fui o primeiro de todos os pedaços a morrer. Eu sou o guia da minha própria alma.

Eddie não sabia o que dizer. Ele riu, claro. Uma risada alta e sonora, quase enlouquecida.

Então, essa risada foi diminuindo conforme seu cérebro captava a ideia de que aquele homem poderia ser ele, apenas em uma versão espelhada de si.

— Você só pode está brincando.

— Eddie... — o homem o encarou por trás de sua armação dourada com certa paciência. — Você enfrentou a essência física do medo. Não há como nada nesse mundo ser impossível.

— Eu acho que vou ter um ataque. — ele respirou fundo, tateando seus bolsos quase automaticamente. O outro-Eddie o observou com certa tristeza, fungando o nariz meio vermelho e se aproximando um pouco mais.

— Ei, ei... se acalme. Você precisa se acalmar, ouviu? — trêmulo, ele tocou o ombro de Eddie, que o fitou ainda incrédulo. Respirando fundo, arregalou os olhos quando a realidade lhe abateu:

— Somos a mesma pessoa?!

— Não e sim. — seu guia respondeu com um sorriso calmo enquanto fazia círculos com as mãos nas costas de Eddie. — Somos pedaços de uma mesma alma, mas não temos uma essência idêntica. As vezes, podemos ter deja vús de nossos outros cacos, como-

— Limousines. — Eddie diz de repente. Outro-Eddie sorri e assente. — Lembro de ver uma empresa de limousines em Nova Iorque e uma sensação de reconhecimento me tomou. Mas eu nunca andei em uma limousine ou sequer dirigir! Mas eu tinha a sensação de que, se pegasse no volante de uma, saberia o que fazer!

— Eu era dono de uma empresa de limousines em Nova Iorque e motorista na maior parte do tempo também. Eu dirigia para celebridades. — admitiu alegremente, feliz por estar podendo contar algo que fazia sentido. — Você entende agora?

— Um pouco... — respirou fundo e um pouco mais calmo agora. — Como... como eu devo chamá-lo?

— Pode me chamar de Eds. — o apelido fez Eddie sorrir um pouco inseguro. Eds, por outro lado, parecia radiante de finalmente estar podendo ter algum progresso. — Temos algumas coisas para fazer.

— O que? Você não vai só me guiar para o além ou coisa parecida? — Eddie parecia irritado com a possibilidade de Eds estar o levando de fato para algum retiro espiritual.

— Oh, não, não. Isso é para o final e será decidido por você. Por enquanto, teremos que rever alguns pontos de seu passado, seu quase-presente e o futuro.

— Futuro? Eu morri! Que futuro eu teria? — Eddie seguiu seu guia com pés pesados e olhar irritado sob a testa franzida. Eds parecia leve e bonito, completo oposto do pobre Kaspbrak.

— Não o seu futuro, mas os das pessoas que ama. — disse e entrou em uma trilha no Barrens. Eddie o seguiu incerto, sua língua coçando para mais questionamentos.

Mas suas palavras foram embora quando ele viu quatro garotos explorando a floresta. Seu olhar foi diretamente para um dos mais altos dali: cabelos loiros cacheados, roupas alinhadas e sempre revirando os olhos para a algazarra ao seu redor. Stanley Uris. Eddie tampou a boca com a mão para evitar um soluço e seus lábios tremeram em um sorriso teimoso quando viu a si mesmo com doze anos correndo de Richie, que tinha uma sacola plástica suja nas mãos e tentava acertá-lo com isso. Bill murmurava rimas difíceis ao lado, pulando em troncos e pedras, xingando baixinho quando engasgava com alguma palavra.

— Vamos, Eddie Spaguetti! É apenas uma sacola de plástico! — Richie gritou e jogou o objeto no mini-Eddie, que soltou um grito estrangulado de horror.

— Você achou essa coisa no chão e nem sabe de onde veio! Sabe quantas doenças você pode ter pego tocando nessa merda?! — as palavras saíram rapidamente como tiros de metralhadora. Eds, o guia, riu baixinho, achando graça da cena. Era muito mais intenso do que no seu universo, claro. Ele sempre foi mais contido e menos tagarela.

— O que acontece se eu tocar em você agora, Eds? — Richie ameaçou com um sorriso travesso.

— Não me chame de Eds! E não toque em mim!

E novamente, eles estavam correndo ao redor de Stan, que de braços cruzados, rolava os olhos para a cena. Eddie deslumbrou com saudades enquanto os quatro meninos passaram direto por ele sem o ver.

— Oh, vocês pareciam adoráveis. — Eds admitiu com um de seus olhares gentis. — Me faz lembrar de mim mesmo, mas assumo que meu Richie não era tão irritante. Mas eu odiava os apelidos. Acho que eles não mudam em universo algum.

— Oh, fico tão feliz com isso. — disse sarcástico. Eds riu novamente, caminhando mais um pouco.

— O que acha de irmos até sua antiga casa? — perguntou simples e continuou caminhando.

Eddie correu para o seu lado.

— Como aconteceu com você? — seu outro-eu sabia exatamente o que Eddie estava se referindo.

— Eu não me lembro muito bem. É um pouco confuso, na realidade. — explicou. — Lembro-me, contudo, de acertar o monstro com o remédio da bombinha de asma.

— Isso foi idiota. — disse sem pensar. Eds abaixou a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

— Eu faria de novo, você entende? Faria pelos meus amigos.

Eddie entendia aquele sentimento de fidelidade. Era quase sufocante; ele sentia que devia algo para aquelas pessoas que sempre estavam ao seu lado para absolutamente tudo. O silêncio pairou entre os dois e, sem notar, eles já estavam no gramado da antiga casa de Eddie em Derry. Parecia como sempre foi: minuosamente limpo e arrumado. A grama sempre verde e bem cortada, mas nunca sendo permitida para brincadeiras, pois ele tinha "alergia".

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — Eddie perguntou e seu guia olhou para a rua. Rápido, um Richie de dezesseis anos vinha pedalando em sua bicicleta. Eddie se lembrava dessa época: o garoto se negava a usar óculos e se machucava frequentemente. Kaspbrak agradeceu que Richie desistiu disso antes de ambos se separarem na cidade.

A bicicleta caiu e Richie verificava o chão com dificuldades por sua visão. Finalmente, ele pareceu achar um conjunto de três pedras não muito grandes. Eddie sabia o que viria a seguir.

Ele se aproximou, afim de escutar a conversa. Estava ao lado do jovem Richie que jogava pedrinhas em sua janela. Finalmente, um garoto sarnento e de cabelos castanhos abriu a janela. Parecia irritado, no entanto.

— Hey, Eddie, meu amor! Vim para cantar uma serenata e pedir sua mão em noivado! — brincou teatralmente e Eddie sentiu seu coração acelerar quando notou o mini-Eddie ficar vermelho. De repente, ele se lembrava desse dia.

— Cale a boca, imbecil! Eu estava terminando meu dever de casa e você me atrapalhou!

Não. Ele não estava.

Como Eddie pôde esquecer? Como? Ele se lembra porque estava tão nervoso. Se lembra do receio de ter Richie escalando sua janela e entrando em seu quarto. Ele simplesmente estava em sua cama, ouvindo David Bowie e decorando um desenho de Richie completamente brilhante e fofo. Pateticamente haviam corações demais e assinaturas em todo canto como "Eddie T.", "Edward Tozier", "Eddie K. Tozier". Como ele esqueceu daquele sentimento?

— Eddie? Está tudo bem? — Eds se aproximou e tocou seu ombro. Eles já não escutavam mais a discussão dos dois adolescentes à luz da lua.

— Como eu pude me esquecer disso? Esquecer que...

— Amava Richie? — Eddie sentiu um arrepio. Era muito estranho ter aquilo dito em voz alta. — Derry fez isso, Eddie. Você não tem culpa.

— Eu prometi jamais esquecer esse sentimento. — disse e ouviu seu eu adolescente rindo de uma piada idiota de Richie. — Olhe para mim. Como eu pude ser tão...

— Você era jovem, Edward. Achava que estava doente por ter esses sentimentos. Nossa mãe sempre nos disse que tínhamos algo de errado, lembra? Não é sua culpa! Nada ao seu redor foi positivo para você levar isso para frente com saúde.

— E mesmo assim, depois de ter voltado, continuei vazio. Agora eu entendo o que era aquela sensação de estar esquecendo algo importante... — murmurou triste. Ele olhou finalmente seu eu adolescente ceder e deixar Richie escalar sua janela. Sorriu com isso. — Você acha que poderia ter sido diferente?

— Foi diferente em várias outras ocasiões. — falou e Eddie parecia satisfeito com isso. Pelo menos em algum lugar havia um Eddie feliz. — Vamos andando, sim? Ainda faltam algumas coisas para vermos.

O deslumbre de Richie pulando a janela e as sombras dos dois garotos sob a luz da casa fez Eddie sentir saudades de uma época que ele ao menos sabia que havia vivido. Ele caminhou ao lado de seu guia em completo silêncio, não prestando atenção ao seu redor.

— Não, você não vai me impedir! — Eddie ergueu os olhos para ver a cena: era ele, com aproximadamente vinte e cinco anos. Ao lado, uma garota da sua idade que, Eddie admitia, era bela com seu cabelo loiro ondulado, seu corpo gordinho e sua maquiagem brilhante e bela. Talvez o tempo com ele havia feito ela envelhecer mais do o normal. Talvez a toxidade daquele relacionamento tenha prejudicado ambos no fim das contas.

— Você não entende, Eddie! Está doente! Está fazendo isso por pura rebeldia com sua mãe! — Sonia Kaspbrak gritou fracamente. Eddie sabia que dia era aquele.

O anel no dedo de Myra dizia tudo.

— Mãe, eu tenho idade suficiente para me casar! — Eddie da cena berrou nervoso. Sonia tinha seu olhar completamente voltado para Myra.

— Você! Você fez isso com meu filho! O manipulou! Eu nem mesmo me lembro a última vez que ele agiu assim! — Myra parecia ligeiramente preocupada.

— Eddie me ama e ficará comigo! — Myra berrou. Era como ver duas versões de sua mãe brigando entre si. Eddie não notara isso na época, claro. Ele estava muito excitado em fazer algo que sua mãe desaprovava. Ele estava animado em seguir alguém que sua mãe não gostava pela primeira vez.

Mas não era a primeira vez, no entanto. O sentimento era um deja vú. Sonia Kaspbrak havia dito o mesmo discurso para Richie quando Eddie fugiu de casa pela primeira vez. Ele sentiu sua boca tremer.

Foi tudo pelo sentimento de reconhecimento. Sonia não gostava de Myra tampouco quanto gostava de Richie. Se fosse Richie no lugar, seria as mesmas palavras. Seria o mesmo sentimento fervendo em seu peito.

— Eddie! Eddie-Bear, não me abandone! Não faça isso com sua mãe! — Sonia implorou.

— Mãe, eu vou ficar bem. Myra é ótima. — ela não era, mas passava o sentimento de conforto em meio a remédio e vitaminas.

— Está tudo bem? — Eds perguntou sussurrante. Seus ombros pareciam tensos e ele tinha um rosto preocupado.

— Sim, eu... eu apenas me lembrei do motivo real para ter feito tudo isso. — sorriu singelo. Eds assentiu, sabendo que Eddie não falaria mais. Os dois saíram com Eddie da cena e Myra. A garota sorria radiante para seu anel e parecia verdadeiramente feliz.

— Acho que está na hora de irmos ver os outros. — Eds murmurou e apontou com os olhos para uma das portas vizinhas no corredor do prédio. Eddie respirou fundo e a abriu, para entrar dentro do seu quarto de hotel em Derry.

Sua mala ainda estava lá e a marca de sangue de Henry Bowers ainda estava evidente. Eddie olhou para atrás, procurando por seu guia, mas Eds já não estava mais lá. Sua testa se franziu em desconforto de ter sido deixado e ele estava pronto para voltar quando a porta se abriu novamente.

Richie, ainda com as roupas sujas e óculos quebrados, entrou no quarto. Ele parecia péssimo e seus olhos vermelhos denunciavam que havia chorando. Eddie o viu caminhar devagar até suas coisas e estender a mão para pegar, mas parando no meio do caminho. Seu rosto franzido quando notou suas mãos sujas dos restos de sangue da última batalha. Ele se levantou novamente e caminhou até o banheiro.

Eddie ouviu a água da pia escorrendo e assistiu, pela sombra da porta, que Richie parecia focado em lavar suas mãos e seu rosto. Se ele não conhecesse Richie, pensaria que aquilo era um ritual.

Tozier voltou fungando um pouco e finalmente agarrou um de seus casacos, sentando no tapete e acariciando o pano. Eddie sentiu seu corpo arrepiar com aquilo. Tanto sentimento... Richie realmente estava daquela forma por ele?

— Eu realmente não queria ter sido um covarde. — a voz rouca do amigo preencheu a sala. Eddie continuou congelado onde estava. — Você era tão corajoso, Eds. Não imagina o quanto.

As lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto do comediante. Ele afundou seu nariz na roupa de Eddie e aspirou o cheiro dele, intensificando o choro. De repente, ele estava soluçando. Era tão... feio e triste. Eddie queria fazer uma piada sobre a careta que ele fazia quando chorava, mas não conseguia. Não quando Richie parecia completamente quebrado e ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar.

— Richie... Richie... — Eddie murmurou, notando estar chorando também. Ele caiu de joelhos ao lado do amigo e tentou verificá-lo. Richie estava respirando pesadamente, fungando e tentando controlar os soluços. — Não chore, por favor. Não chore assim por mim, eu não mereço.

— Eu amo você. Sempre amei. — Richie murmurou com o rosto afundado no casaco. Eddie se deixou sentar ao lado dele, com a mão tampando a boca, chorando tal como o homem e tentando abafar o som angustiado que fazia. — Eu queria que fosse eu no seu lugar. Porque fez isso, Eddie? Porque me salvou?

— Porque eu também... eu também te amo, imbecil. — Eddie respondeu em meio aos soluços desesperados, mesmo que Richie não pudesse ouvir. — Eu me esqueci. Me desculpe, Richie. Eu prometi não esquecer e eu esqueci.

A porta se abriu e Eddie olhou imediatamente. Beverly estava ali, limpa e com roupas novas. Ela parecia triste, mas não tanto quanto Richie. Eddie preferia assim; ele não queria que eles sofressem ao extremo. Ele não precisava daquilo.

— Rich... — ela sussurrou com cuidado. Richie ao menos a encarou. — Estamos preocupados. Você-

— Não! Não venha falar sobre preocupação para mim! Não agora! — ele disse ríspido e Bev se afastou um pouco. — Eddie morreu! Droga, Stan morreu! E nenhum de vocês parece dar a mínima para eles!

— Richie, nós também estamos sofrendo, mas você tem que entender que-

— Entender o que?! Que eles não iriam me querer ver triste?! O que espera que eu faça quando meu melhor amigo e o amor da minha vida morrem sem eu ter ao menos tempo com eles?! — as palavras saem como um furacão descontrolado. Beverly continuou parada bem ali, os olhos arregalados e rosto assustado. Richie pareceu notar o que fez. — Bev, eu-

— Tudo bem, Rich... Você deveria tomar banho e comer algo. Ainda está recente, estamos todos furiosos e cheios de adrenalina. Podemos conversar amanhã? — a ruiva deu um sorriso trêmulo e parecia nervosa com a reação do amigo. Richie assentiu, pedindo perdão pela explosão. — Se quiser, estaremos ao lado.

— Sim, certo. Me desculpe novamente... eu estou apenas cansado... — ele disse e Bev finalmente saiu após um olhar de pena. Eddie já não chorava mais.

— Vamos, ainda falta algo para mostrar. — Eds surgiu de repente ao seu lado. Eddie olhou para Richie, que ainda segurava seu casaco e se levantou, indo para o banheiro.

— Ele vai ficar bem? — perguntou e Eds não respondeu. Abaixou sua cabeça e seguiu para a porta.

Eddie foi com ele e então, eles estavam em outro lugar. Era a ponte dos beijos.

— Eds, não sei se quero... — mas Eddie notou uma pessoa. Era Richie, ele usava seu casaco e estava agachado na ponte. Ele parecia concentrado em algo.

— Vá lá. Se aproxime. — seu guia instruiu e Eddie fez de modo receoso.

Richie parecia reforçar uma escritura na madeira. Eddie se agachou ao seu lado e o viu assobrar sua obra: R + E. Kaspbrak sentiu seu coração doer. Quantas vezes ele passara por aquilo e se iludia com a possível declaração? E no fim, ele estava certo. Richie o amava tanto quanto ele amava Richie. O homem não parecia ter mais forças para chorar e apenas guardou o canivete consigo e se levantou. Eddie fez o mesmo e o assistiu ficar por mais alguns segundos, até se virar e sair caminhando encolhido em seu moletom como um animal abandonado.

Eddie queria beijá-lo.

— Esse é o fim da linha. — Eds disse simples. — Devo levá-lo agora, Eddie.

— Para onde? — perguntou sem tirar os olhos das iniciais na madeira.

— Para casa. — falou simples e Eddie riu amargo.

— Eu nunca tive uma casa. — falou. — Para onde eu iria? Com minha mãe? Com Myra?

— As pessoas nunca morrem em Derry, Eddie. — seu guia falou com uma voz enigmática. — As palavras certas irão fazer você ir para casa.

Eddie passou seus dedos pelas siglas de seu nome com de Richie. Seu coração palpitou e sua mente parecia correr maratonas. Casa... Derry era sua casa, por mais horrível que seja. O clube era sua casa, com aranhas e riscos de desabamentos. Os Perdedores eram sua casa, com risadas e abraços calorosos. Richie era sua casa, com suas piadas e seus óculos. Ele queria ir para casa. Ele queria ir para Richie.

— Resposta correta, Eddie. — seu guia sorriu abertamente e tocou seu ombro. A luz brilhante fez Eddie sentir uma vertigem horrível e desabar no chão. Mas não... não era sólido. Eddie cuspiu água e finalmente abriu os olhos para notar onde estava.

Flutuando no lago perto do Barrens. Ele olhou em volta, incerto. Estava usando as mesmas roupas de antes e estava cheio de sangue, mas não havia buraco. Eddie se debateu na água e nadou até a borda, respirando pesadamente.

Ele estava vivo. Ele sentia, ele estava respirando, estava tocando na terra.

Eddie gritou, assustando os pássaros. Seja lá o que estava acontecendo, ele precisava correr.

Ele precisava ir para casa.

Eddie não se lembrava a última vez que correra tanto. Ele não se lembrava de ter tanto fôlego, mas lá estava. As pessoas da cidade não pareciam notar sua maratona maluca e isso era bom. Eddie precisava chegar no hotel a tempo. Ele precisava chegar antes que todos fossem embora.

Subiu as escadas da entrada e abriu a porta como um maníaco. Respirou fundo apenas para notar seus amigos ali no saguão, fazendo o check-in. Todos eles pareciam verdadeiramente assustados, contudo, o rosto de Richie era o mais doloroso de todos.

— Oi... pessoal... — ele murmurou sem fôlego e tentou sorrir, mas não pôde. Se abaixou para apoiar suas mãos no joelhos e normalizar sua respiração.

— Mike, você disse que- — Ben disse alarmado e Mike o interrompeu.

— Tenho certeza que matamos. — disse tão preocupado quanto. Eddie ergueu o rosto.

— Não sou Pennywise. Eu... Nada morre em Derry. — ele repetiu a frase de Eds com certa dúvida. Bev engasgou, largando suas malas e correndo até o amigo, o abraçando.

— Bev! — Bill, Mike, Ben e Richie exclamaram, mas já era tarde. Eddie abraçou Beverly com força, sentindo agora o quanto estava cansado e sujo.

— Sou eu... sou eu... — Eddie murmurou implorativo e Beverly assentiu.

— Eu sei, querido. Eu sei. — ela murmurou de volta.

Quando ela o soltou, os outros se aproximavam devagar, mas os olhos de Eddie estavam focados em Richie. Richie, que usava seu casaco e parecia mal. Richie, que estava chorando novamente sem saber o porque.

— Hey, cara de pau, esse casaco é meu. — Eddie brincou e Richie riu em meio as lágrimas correndo para abraçá-lo.

Foi bom. Eddie foi envolvido pelos braços de Richie com força e eles tinham tantos sentimentos guardados naquele ato que sufocava. Eddie deixou sua cabeça deitar nos ombros de Richie e fechou os olhos, envolvendo a cintura do mesmo com força. Tozier chorava copiosamente e, de repente, ambos estavam no chão, ajoelhados um na frente do outro sem se soltarem.

— Me desculpe, Eddie. Me desculpe. — Richie murmurou e Eddie ergueu sua cabeça, encostando sua testa na de Richie. Bill, Mike, Ben e Bev encaravam a cena com emoção. Os dois homens abraçados fecharam os olhos, apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro contra seus rostos.

— Vamos ter tempo para conversar... não tem nada para se desculpar. — Eddie murmurou e se afastou, solene. — Eu preciso de um banho, no entanto. Me sinto horrível.

— Oh, certo. Vamos esperar então. — disse Ben sorridente. — Bem vindo de volta, Eddie.

Eddie sorriu. Ele ainda segurava Richie contra si.

Seu banho foi longo e Eddie se sentia mais vivo do que nunca. A aliança de Myra em seu dedo foi parar acidentalmente no ralo da pia. Eddie não estava triste pelo acidente intencional. Quando ele saiu do banheiro devidamente vestido e arrumado, notou uma presença em seu quarto. Richie estava de pé, o casaco pendurado em seu braço e ele parecia radiante como nunca. Eddie gostava dele assim.

— Eu vim entregar seu casaco. — disse Richie e Eddie negou.

— Fique com ele. Ficou bem em você. — sorriu quando viu o homem corar um pouco, mas assenti.

— Então, como aconteceu?

Eddie não queria contar o que ele passou. Era... pessoal. Mas Richie parecia genuinamente curioso e, Eddie o amava tanto que doía.

— É como... assistir um filme de sua vida. Minha franquia com certeza não iria ganhar o Oscar. — brincou e Richie riu.

— Aposto que é uma biografia cheia de mulheres e drogas. — piscou para Eddie e o mais baixo o encarou com a testa franzida.

— Na verdade, é a biografia de um garoto que não sabia como se expressar sem ser por curiosidades médicas incômodas. — admitiu e Richie suspirou, se aproximando e fazendo Eddie o olhar:

— Eddie, você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço. Jamais se rebaixe quando você é apenas incrível. — admitiu e Eddie sorriu, mordendo os lábios.

— Isso é sentimental, boca de lixo. O que houve com seu roteiro de merda? — perguntou e Richie riu, rolando os olhos.

— Passarei a escrever meus próprios roteiros. — admitiu. Eddie inesperadamente o puxou para um abraço, fazendo Richie pigarrear surpreso, mas devolvendo o ato.

— Eu tenho orgulho de você, imbecil. Obrigado por me salvar por tanto tempo. — murmurou e se afastou um pouco, mas ainda não se distanceando do comediante.

As mãos de Richie apertaram sua cintura quando Eddie, extintamente, subiu sua mão para a nuca do mesmo. Seus rostos estavam próximos e, com apenas um leve roçar de lábios, os dois estavam se beijando. A sensação de vazio no peito de Eddie finalmente foi preenchida. Seus lábios se encaixam tão bem e Richie tinha um gosto tão bom que Eddie jamais queria soltá-lo. O aperto se tornou mais forte e quando Eddie gemeu entre o beijo, Richie chupou sua língua e aprofundou o ato, ainda não acreditanto que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Ambos se afastaram pouco tempo depois e um fio de saliva os separava. Eddie mordeu os lábios de Richie e ambos distribuíam beijos preguiçosos, como dois adolescentes. Richie então beijou os lábios de Kaspbrak, e seu queixo, e sua bochecha, e seu nariz e então, lá estava o mais baixo rindo alegremente com o ato de carinho.

— Para, idiota! Richie! — ele deu um tapa no homem, que parou imediatamente. — Você tá me babando todo! Acabei de tomar banho.

— Oh, certo. Desculpe. — disse alegremente e voltou a distribuir selinhos. Eddie ria a cada beijo roubado e lhe deu outro soco. — Ai!

— Eu mandei parar, cara de pau! — falou, mas sua voz se distanciava de chateação. Eddie acariciou o rosto de Richie e sorriu. — Você não sabe o quanto eu queria fazer isso, 'Chee...

— Eu também. — Richie disse fechando os olhos e encostando suas testas. Seus narizes roçaram um no outro e ambos suspiravam satisfeitos com a aproximidade. — Desde sempre...

— Richie. — Eddie chamou e o homem murmurou algo. — Eu te amo. Desde sempre.

— Se eu estiver preso naquelas luzes fodidas e esse palhaço estiver brincando comigo, eu juro que-

Mas Eddie o calou com um beijo. Porque ele não precisava ouvir, ele apenas precisava sentir. Ele sabia que Tozier o amava. Richie, portanto, respondeu com alegria o ato e, por muito tempo, ambos ficaram assim, trocando beijos preguiçosos no quarto e declarações murmuradas ao vento.

Eddie estava em casa, finalmente. E ele não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários são bem vindos, eu iria gostar bastante. Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic! Obrigada por ler!


End file.
